Quest for the prunes
(Prunemaster jumps out of bed) Prunemaster: Today is another day for prunes! (Prunemaster runs over to a vault, and opens it, only to reveal another vault, which contains another vault, and) (Finally, the final vault finally opens. There is nothing in the vault.) Prunemaster: p-p!? prunes??? where. IS. MY. PRUNES??? (Title card appears) (Meanwhile, OWOrange is sleeping. Prunemaster rams through the wall) Prunemaster: OWOWWOWOWOWOANGE. OWOrange: WWAT. Prunemaster: WHERE. IS. MY. PRUNES!!!!!! OWOrange: hwmm. I downt kwow. Prunemaster: WHEREE IS MY PRUNES OWOrange: I DOWNT KWOW. Prunemaster: AJSJANSJAHAGTAYQGAGYZVSGAHABSYAUSGWU OWOrange: lwets aswk mister obanana OWOrange: MWISTER OBANANAAN!!! (Mr Obanana floats down from above) Prunemaster: HELLO, MR OBANANA. WHERE IS MY PRUNENENENSNENSNNENSNENS Mr Obanana: god wwrest ur soul... OWOrange: mister obanana wwe need two fwind th prunes! thwey awre MWISSUNG, MR OBANANA! Mr Obanana: then persih (Mr Obanana evaporates) Prunemaster: WE STILL DONT KNOW WHERE THE PRUNES IS. OWOrange: wwe will fwind it! Prunemaster: okaye. let’s a go (Prunemaster and OWOrange disembark on an epic quest to find the prunes) Prunemaster: now. whereth is the prunes could be OWOrange: *twhink* I dwont kwonw. wwe cwould aswk... (OWOrange spots Mechagoomba) OWOrange: OwOh! Wwe cwould aswk MwechaGwoomba. Prunemaster: Hello Mechagoomba. Where is my PRUNES. (A sign pops out of Mechagoomba’s head, pointing north) Prunemaster: okaye thank you (Prunemaster and OWOrange head north) Prunemaster: we gotta get them prunes, FAST. OWOrange: I cawnt wawk wery faswt, I dwont have anwy legs. Prunemaster: I suppose that’s right. Hmm, let’s call taxi (Prunemaster whips out a phone) Prunemaster: TAXAXXAXAI!!! Taxi (on phone): WHAT IS IT???????????????? Prunemaster: We need to go north. Taxi: well alright then (Suddenly Taxi’s taxi appears alongside them. Prunemaster and OWOrange get in) Prunemaster: thank you Taxi: No problem. OWOrange: Two twhe pwunes! (Taxi’s taxi speeds north, up a hill, up a mountain, into space, back to the planet, through the Rainbow Complex, into a mountain) Taxi: here we are Prunemaster: thanks for giving us a lift, taxi (Taxi’s taxi speeds away) OWOrange: twhe mwystical mwountains... Prunemaster: why do I hear boss music (Up on the mountain, Mirror Shard is floating the jar of prunes) Prunemaster: THE PRUENENENSNSNSNENNSNSNENS!!!!!!!! Mirror Shard: Yes! The prunes is mine! Hahahahaha! Prunemaster: GIVE ME MY PRUNES. Mirror Shard: No Prunemaster: Yes Mirror Shard: No Prunemaster: Yes Mirror Shard: No Prunemaster: Okay you win OWOrange: hwow is we gwoing to get pwunes?? Prunemaster: We MUST find a way. Mirror Shard: Haha no! I’m going to take over the world, starting with your prune jar! Prunemaster: I’m happy to see you working for your dream, but it is not alright to steal my PRUNES! Mirror Shard: Try me, fruity fools made of fruit! OWOrange: awright twhen, bwing it own! Prunemaster: That’s it, I’m getting me mallet (Prunemaster whips out a giant mallet and smashes Mirror Shard with it) Mirror Shard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Mirror Shard shatters and drops the prunes) Prunemaster: ayyyy OWOrange: congwats! Prunemaster: let’s call taxi to bring us back. OWOrange: alwight (Prunemaster takes out phone) Prunemaster: TAXXIAIIZISIUSIIAIXISI- (Taxi’s taxi is already there) Prunemaster: huh (They get in the taxi and drive all the way home) Taxi: did you get the prunes Prunemaster: I sure hecking did! (Prunemaster runes all the way back to the vault and opens the door, then opens the door inside, then) (Prunemaster places the prune jar back in its rightful place.) Prunemaster: perfect. Now, nobody will steal prunes AGAIN. OWOrange: hwopefuly nwot. (THE END) Category:BRAINZ Original